


by hook or by crook

by nickofhearts



Series: standard operating procedure [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kingsglaive Ensemble Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noctis settles into the Kingsglaive. The process isn't without a few bumps and bruises.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/gifts).



> a million thanks to [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/), without whose ideas, encouragement & many awe-inspiring snippets this fic would never have come to pass. ♥

Noct didn't expect to be _coddled_ by the Kingsglaive after they discovered his true identity, but he also didn't expect to be part of conversations that began with Nyx telling him he was in fine form over the com after Noct had pulled off a particularly tricky warp, neatly taking out an MT unit in a shower of sparks, only for Pelna to follow up with, "and then Nyx grabs your ass," before Noct can even respond.

"Oh _hero,_ " Libertus coos back while Noct's still choking on air.

"I do _not_ sound like that," Noct hisses at them in a loud whisper, because they're still behind enemy lines and too far for Noct to personally punch in the face.

The Captain's voice clicks on over the coms to request a status update with spectacularly bad timing, as it's immediately drowned out by Luche moaning orgasmically and Nyx yelling back, "you _know_ that's not how I sound when I come!!" and then there's only the electric shock sound of lightning and the gurgling screams of people dying because _they are still behind enemy lines._

-

Surprisingly, no one gets reprimanded for conduct unbecoming in the field. Noct is beginning to think that the Kingsglaive is a den of sin and iniquity, and is almost immediately provided further evidence as he walks in the next day on Nyx spread out in his own bed, the violet banners of his uniform contrasting gorgeously against his skin where they're wrapped in intricate patterns over his arms.

"Um," Noct says, staring. His mouth has gone dry. "Should I...come back?"

Nyx squirms for a moment before he manages to slip a hand free. "No, no. Come join me," he beckons Noct with the newly freed hand.

Noct goes, wondering if this is only a gateway to further degeneracy, what _else_ he's going to walk in on in the near future, and finding that he's not entirely averse to the idea.

-

There are, however, the _other_ instances such as when Nyx takes him out for drinks not long after Noct has been officially inducted into his unit, under the disapproving glare of his father and the blank gaze of Captain Drautos, who seems merely to care whether Noct can hold his own in the field and not whether the whole line of the Lucii rests only on his shoulders.

"Okay rookie," Nyx tells him as he sits Noct down on a barstool. "You've blooded yourself in battle, so it's time to prove yourself as a _man._ "

"Uh, okay?" Noct agrees, possibly less concerned about this proposition than he should be, considering the kinds of things he's already been subjected to in his short time with the Kingsglaive.

"You're gonna take the Captain in one swallow," Nyx proclaims with a slap on the back before he disappears behind the bar.

Noct chokes.

"Not a great start," Libertus observes from next to him.

"It's gonna be too much for him," Crowe adds on his other side. She appropriates a small dish of glazed pistachios from behind the bar to munch on before continuing. "Look at the size of his mouth."

Noct has the distinct feeling that this whole situation has gotten somewhat away from him, glancing desperately between them and the door and wondering if he should just make a break for it before something actually terrible happens. That's when Nyx pops back up from where he'd been rummaging around beneath the counter, making glasses clink, and sets a drink down in front of him with a fancy flourish.

"One swallow," he says to Noct, nodding at the shot—a triple-layered confection culminating in a mass of whipped cream at the top.

Noct glares indiscriminately at them all before chugging it in one go, hands behind his back like Crowe had insisted on when he'd reached out to pick it up. He manages to toss the majority of the shot back without choking on it, save for a few spots of whipped cream that'd spilled out the corners of his mouth.

Pelna gives him a thumbs up from where he'd gotten the whole thing on tape.

-

("You did leagues better than Butterface," Nyx tells him, wiping cream from the side of Noct's mouth.

Noct licks his lips, his tongue grazing Nyx's finger as their eyes meet and time slows to a crawl, the only thing Noct can focus on that intense look on Nyx's face as he _wants_ —

"Get a room!" more than one Kingsglaive hollers at them. "Show him how it's done, hero!" another one calls out, and that's it for the rest of the night as everyone downs a shot of 'The Captain,' demonstrating their skills in the area of cleanly sucking down an overflowing concoction of amaretto, coffee liqueur, and whipped cream.

Surprisingly, Libertus wins the competition, Tredd remarking with a smirk—"Wow, look at your lack of gag reflex, Ostium. Something you want to tell us?" 

Libertus meets his stare and answers, completely deadpan: "Yes. I am a _pro_ cocksucker."

The whole room erupts into gales of laughter for a good five minutes, the new challenge to see who can make the dirtiest joke about Libertus and his unrivaled cocksucking skills.

"The real joke is," Nyx murmurs into Noct's ear. "Libs isn't kidding.")

-

Then there's the time Captain Drautos calls them into his office as soon as they get in because there'd been several reports of two pantsless Kingsglaive in the royal gardens the evening before, and Drautos didn't even need the rest of the description to know _exactly_ which two it'd been.

"It was a training exercise," Nyx answers immediately, tacking on a belated, "...sir." He continues, "I was providing the rookie ample incentive to catch up to me."

Drautos pinches the bridge of his nose. "And the reason for your pants also being absent...?"

"The training exercise was an unprecedented success," Nyx answers smartly, saluting Drautos with the epitome of decorum.

Drautos waves them off without any further questions, though it's clear that he finds the story lacking in believability. 

The truth was that Nyx had bet Noct he couldn't catch him, warping through the gardens at a blistering pace; Noct barely brushed his fingers over the edges of Nyx's jacket before Nyx had vanished into smoke, but he got closer each time. Nyx let him have a kiss when he finally managed to catch up, more when Noct warped and landed with his legs wrapped around Nyx's waist, Nyx staying motionless for long enough that Noct worked the buttons of his jacket open, grasping at the thin fabric of the shirt underneath as he kissed Nyx for all he was worth.

-

The worst is the three weeks where Nyx refuses to fuck him, citing an archaic law that stated that dishonoring the royal heir carried the unequivocal punishment of a beheading. 

"You've _already_ defiled me," Noct tells him, exasperated. "It's not like you can get beheaded twice."

Noct has to enlist Ignis' help in searching for a loophole or antecedent where the law— _that had never actually been enacted_ —had been overruled so Nyx would consent to touching him again. 

Ignis counters that the whole affair is a gross misapplication of time that could be better spent on more _productive_ topics, relenting only when Noct promises that if Ignis helps him with this, he'd also happily sit through any lectures Ignis wants to give him on the development of Lucis' legal system through the ages.

"See how much I love you Nyx, I'm going to suffer through lessons on _ancient Lucian law_ to put your mind at ease," Noct shouts at him.

"Wait," Nyx says, the look on his face stunned. "Did you say _you love me,_ " and then they didn't need Ignis' help after all.

-

It's a few weeks after that when Regis formally invites Nyx to join them for a family dinner, citing that Nyx practically _is_ family at this point, and Noct watches Nyx's face cycle through various expressions until it lands on one of false cheer, Nyx answering that it would be an honor to join them for dinner, it's too kind of his majesty to include him, he can't _possibly_ intrude—

"I _insist,_ " Regis interrupts, and that had been that.

Noct knows that Nyx rigorously considers every avenue of escape from the dining rooms; the quickest path to warping out the window, how many seconds it takes to get out of range of Regis' Armiger. He even goes so far as to attempt to enlist Pelna on standby for a rescue in case things take a turn for the unsalvageable, but Pelna only laughs and answers that Nyx is on his own for this one. "You made your bed, so lie in it," he says, waggling his eyebrows.

"I _did_ lie in it," Nyx retorts, crossing his arms in what Noct knows he will never in a million years admit is a sulk. "I thought we were _brothers_ , Pelna. I thought we swore to _die for each other_ ," Nyx emphasizes each word like it's part of a sacred blood oath.

"Nyx," Pelna tells him, clasping Nyx on the shoulder. "We all love you, but none of us are dying for your booty call."

Nyx's expression is one of injured outrage. "I would help _any of you_ out, in _any_ situation."

"Yeah and we appreciate it," Pelna assures him, evidently the appointed spokesperson for the whole of the Kingsglaive on this matter. "But none of _us_ are banging the royal honeytrap."

Noct covers his mouth moments before his squawk of outrage can alert them to his presence.

-

That night, Noct is awoken out of a dead sleep by the sound of Nyx screaming Regis' name.

"Uh," Noct mumbles blearily. "Should I be worried that you're screaming dad's name in your sleep?"

Nyx grabs him by the shoulders, eyes wild. "This is _no joking matter_ , Noct!!!"

It's somewhat anticlimactic then that the dinner is not the unmitigated disaster that Nyx had so thoroughly prepared for—Regis makes less than five thinly veiled threats, the Armiger appears only to provide his dad with his steak knife, and no Kingsglaive are sacrificed to a nobler calling in order for Nyx to return home intact with Noct, pulling him into bed with a look of such earnest adoration that Noct feels his heart speed up just from the sight of it.

"So," Nyx says, close enough that every word brushes his lips against Noct's in a horrible tease. "I really am family now, huh?"

"Our wedding's scheduled for next spring," Noct whispers back, before surrendering himself to the inevitable kiss and everything else that follows.

-

It's also around that time however, that the tabloids catch wind of the affair, and it's Noct's turn to consider every escape route as reporters constantly attempt to ambush him for comments, to yell questions at him about how his Kingsglaive lover is in bed, to ask whether Noct _actually_ gets deployed on missions with them, or if he's just banging them in the showers. 

Perhaps it's not a surprise that Nyx is in his element here, slipping a hand around Noct's waist as he tells the reporters that Noct can more than hold his own on the battlefield, that he's saved _Nyx_ 's life on more than one occasion. The only warning Noct gets then is Nyx squeezing his hip before he's dipping Noct low for a kiss, cameras flashing bright around them, but everything else melts away under the warmth of Nyx's mouth on his, the thought that Nyx will protect him from _these_ threats to his person the same as they protect each other in the heat of battle, watching each other's backs in the field.

Nyx starts distracting him from the attention by whispering filthy things in his ear at all times, and Noct responds in kind, pulling Nyx in for kisses whenever he feels like it, learning not to care about whosoever else may bear witness.

-

It's a less happy revelation that there's a marked increase in a _different_ kind of attention for the Kingsglaive as an entirety, and Noct nearly snorts the majority of a can of Ebony up his nose when he walks in one night to what's being screened in the Kingsglaive rec room. There are naked people groping each other in what looks like the remains of one Kingsglaive uniform—after it'd gone five rounds with a shredder—split between the two of them, and are those dildos in the shape of kukris? 

Noct drops into a chair wondering how this had become his life as Crowe heckles the actors from across the room, flinging cutting remarks about their misportrayal of the chain of command at them.

 _Kinksglaive Volume 1: The Hardening_ , flashes onto screen, the accompanying soundtrack like something out of a bad porno, because that's exactly...what this is.

"Here," Libertus says, handing Noct a shot from the tray that's being passed around. "The rules are to take one whenever someone gets their cock out, when prettyboy over there gets referred to as 'hero,' " pointing at Nyx with a thumb, "when there's the gross misuse of a Kingsglaive implement," he salutes the onscreen kukri dildos with his glass, then knocks the shot back.

Noct joins him.

He feels a little better when Captain Drautos walks in just as his porn doppelganger is reprimanding Nyx's porn doppelganger for insubordination, only to then discipline him with garish purple whips—a callout to the banners of Nyx's uniform?—because then _he_ 's not the only one suffering. The Captain immediately walks back out without any sort of commentary, and everyone in the room bursts into riotous laughter at the bright shade of red staining Nyx's face in the wake of his departure.

-

Other nights, they're sat around tables with various decks of cards shuffled all together, the rules of the game amorphous and inconstant, changing with each round. Nevertheless, Noct picks up on it freakishly fast, winning the third hand and then continuously for the rest of the evening, some kind of prodigy cardshark. It's possibly his innate superskill. 

"You could have a worse superskill," Libertus comments as he tosses his remaining gil in Noct's direction. 

"Yeah, like being a dingus," Crowe agrees, and kicks Nyx under the table. 

"Ow!" says Nyx.

Later, Noct stretches out on their bed with his ill gotten gains, telling Nyx he's going to have to work for it.

Nyx gives him a sultry look from beneath heavy lids, in an unbuttoned Kingsglaive coat with no shirt on underneath, the ribbons of his uniform undulating with the gyrations of his hips, leather pants clinging tight to his thighs and ass, riding low to show the points of his hipbones.

Noct tucks single bills into the just visible band of Nyx's boxers, his face tilted up for a kiss. 

-

It's _all_ worth it for the moments where he gets to watch Nyx jump into battle—suddenly appearing on a revved monster of a bike in a shower of sparks, snarling as he drops it into a daemon; Nyx swerving into a sideways stop after a warp, the aftersparks raining down amidst the smoke from his tires, one leg braced on the ground—and know that this is something he's a part of, that he gets to go home victorious with _that_ at the end of a fight.

It's even better when they start consistently hitting a stride during training sessions and then on the battlefield, movements flowing like a dance, anticipated by the other.

Nyx moves with him like they're one fighter with four knives and no blind spots, seguing seamlessly into synchronized warp maneuvers; they each throw their knives at one another and warp into the same target, blades just missing the other as they go _through_ the unlucky person to get skewered; they stand back to back and blink away to each kill a target in the other's field of view, then warp back facing the opposite direction they started in; they both throw their kukris up into the air simultaneously, warping into concurrent air assassinations.

Noct emerges from each battle filthy with sweat and blood, but he's never been so quick to get out of bed in the mornings, or so appreciative of the sight of Insomnia's shimmering Wall coming into view as they return home from a mission.

Nyx is the best thing that's ever happened to him, and Noct holds that thought close to his heart like the most precious of secrets.

**Author's Note:**

>  **a day in the life of a kingsglaive: the documentary.** \- by [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/)
> 
> 'so what _exactly_ would you say your job function is?' asks the narrator.
> 
> 'we're assassi--'
> 
> 'WE'RE PEACEKEEPERS,' one of the more tactful kingsglaive interrupts. 'THE ELITE FIGHTING FORCE KEEPING THE NIFS AT BAY OUTSIDE THE WALLS.'
> 
> '...what he said,' affirms the first glaive.
> 
> they walk by noctis and nyx kissing up against a wall. the cameraperson does a double take.
> 
> 'is that--?' gasps the narrator.
> 
> drautos fuckin' appears out of nowhere, blocking the camera's view. 'come with me,' he says ominously.
> 
> the cameraperson sneaks one last glance at the two kissing. 
> 
> 'that's totally the prince,' the narrator hisses.
> 
> drautos confiscates all their footage.


End file.
